In an electronic apparatus in the related art having an imaging function such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is used. The solid-state imaging device has pixels where PDs (photodiodes) for performing a photoelectric conversion and a plurality of transistors are combined, and an image is constructed on the basis of pixel signals output from the plurality of pixels planarly disposed. In addition, the pixel signals output from the pixels are AD-converted by a plurality of AD (Analog to Digital) converters disposed for every column of the pixels, and are output.
In recent years, along with downsizing an electronic apparatus mounting the solid-state imaging device, the solid-state imaging device is downsized or the area of the solid-state imaging device is reduced. Pitch space where the pixels and the AD converters are disposed are narrowed. It causes a crosstalk between the adjacent pixels or the adjacent AD converters. As a countermeasure, the crosstalk between the pixels is improved by introducing a process for forming a trench at a boundary between the pixels.
Furthermore, the present applicant suggests, for example, an imaging apparatus having an improved crosstalk characteristic by differentiating arrangement patterns of a plurality of divided transistors configuring comparators in a predetermined column from arrangement patterns of a plurality of divided transistors configuring comparators in a column adjacent to the predetermined column (see Patent Literature 1, for example).